Marotos também têm coração
by Kah Evans
Summary: Porque mesmo os marotos têm o direito de se apaixonar.. Fanfic TL
1. Trailer

0--» Trailer

Um ano em Hogwarts...

"Nem acredito que já é o último ano que vou estar cá..."

Três 'beldades' populares e inseparáveis da Grifinória...

"-JÁ VOS DISSE QUE EU NÃO GOSTO DO POTTER!!! EU ODEIO ELE!!! O-D-E-I-O!!!  
-Sim, Lily! Vc pnsa q nos somos muito burras, neh?  
-Façam como quiserem, mas eu estou farta de vos ATURAR COM ESSAS MENTIRAS!!! ADEUS!!!"

Dois 'marotos' populares e inseparáveis da Grifinória...

"-Sirius, és o cachorro mais nojento á face da Terra! Conseguiste estragar TUDO!  
-Ah sim! Fala o Sr.Perfeição! Ja lhe disse q ñ foi mnha culpa!!"

O que uma zanga pode fazer...

"-Ai Lily... Não se vai embora, não... Não tenho mais ninguém com quem ficar, e preciso falar consigo...  
-'Tá bom... Eu fico... Também não tenho ninguém com quem ficar... O que vc queria falar comigo?

Quando os sentimentos se misturam...

"-Eu acho que o odeio, mas quando ele está perto eu quero tanto estar com ele..."

... e ela descobre que o sentimento mais próximo do amor é o ódio...

"-Eu te amo, Lily... de verdade... vc ñ é cmo as outras... vc é muito espcial! Acredita em mim, por favor!!  
-James... Eu... Eu... Acredito!"

...muitas coisas vão acontecer...

"-Potter vc vai paga-las! Vc ñ tnh o direito! A Lily é MINHA!!!  
-Isso é o q nós vamos ver..."

Surpresas agradáveis...

"-Eu... não acredito... Eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela, James..."

... e desagradáveis...

"-Vc pode ter matado os meus pais, mais ela vc ñ mata!!!"

Brevemente  
Na Fan Fiction  
"Os marotos também têm coração"  
By Kah..Evans


	2. Recordações de James

1--»Recordações de James

Era dia um de Setembro, ainda não tinha amanhecido, e na Mansão Potter um garoto dos seus 17 anos, de cabelo preto levantado a trás, magro e alto, se levantou. James tinha tido um pesadelo em que Voldemort matava os seus pais e tentava matar Lilian Evans.  
James tinha começado a gostar realmente da Evans no fim do ano passado em Hogwarts, mas a menina não lhe ligava nenhuma... Ele ficara desapontado quando ela recusara o seu convite para passar uma semana das férias do Verão em sua casa, juntamente com os outros marotos, Sirius Black, que ainda premanecia em sua casa até esse dia, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew, e com as suas duas amigas, Sarah Lin e Martah Perth(N/A- Fui eu que inventei os nomes... P).  
Sarah era uma menina de longos cabelos pretos e ligeiramente ondulados, olhos da cor do mar, tinha a pele branca e Sirius andava a tentar convencê-la a sair com ele. Por outro lado, Martah era uma rapariga que tinha o cabelo castanho muito clarinho, tinha olhos de um tom que era muito raro... Era um tom de castanho claro, que fazia lembrar o mel, era muito timída e James desconfiava que Remus tinha um fraquinho por ela.  
Por sua vez, a amada de James era ruiva, com olhos verdes brilhantes, e digamos que era um pouco estressada... Normalmente ela era mais estressada com James, vai se lá saber porque, neh...  
James se levantou da sua cama e se vestiu. Saiu do seu quarto e foi caminhando pelo corredor, e desceu até á cozinha. Aí reparou que Sirius ressonava tão baixo que se ouvia dois pisos abaixo do seu quarto (N/A- Talvez tenha exagerado...). Saiu até ao jardim e se sentou num banco de baloiço e ficou pensando em tudo o que se tinha passado nesses últimos tempos... Ele relembrou muitos momentos desde que entrou para Hogwarts, e reparou que tinha mudado muito...  
Flash Back  
-James!James!JAMES! Espera por mim!—gritou Sirius.  
-Despache-se, Sirius! Assim não conseguimos azarar aquela menina do cabelo vermelho!  
-Pronto! Já cheguei! Qual é o plano?—Sirius perguntou e James em voz baixa lhe explicou.  
Passado um bocado...  
-1...2...3!!!—Gritou Sirius e uma bomba de bosta atingiu uma rapariginha de cabelos ruivos que estava meio perdida.  
-SOCORRO!—ela gritou, enquanto James, Sirius e algumas pessoas á volta se desmancharam a rir.  
-Potter! Black!Que vem a ser isto? Quero explicações, JÁ!!!—disse Minerva irritada  
-Ah... Isto? Bem... Isto foi uma bomba de bosta que ACIDENTALMENTE caiu em cima dessa aí...—disse James inocentemente.  
-Essa aí tem nome ouvio?Eu me chamo Lilian Evans! E sei muito bem que não foi acidentalmente que vc fez isto! Vc sabia muito bem!—disse Lily vermelha de raiva.  
-Esteja calada, oh EVANS!—disse James—E chegue pra la pq cheira aqui um POUCO mal...—nisto começou toda a gente a rir.  
-Problema seu! Não foi minha a ideia de me atirar uma bomba d...—Lily foi interrompida por Minerva.  
-Estejam CALADOS...—disse ela— OS DOIS!—acrescentou vendo que James ía falar alguma coisa—quero os TRÊS no meu gabinete amanhã ás 11:00 ouviram?  
-Sim—disseram Sirius e James em coro com um ar aborrecido.  
-Mas...Professora... Eu também?—perguntou Lily  
-Sim, vc tambem!  
Lily bufou de raiva, lançou um olhar mortífero a James e disse:  
-Você me paga!

James se riu ao lembrar disto... Lily tinha ficado muito chateada com ele por causa disso, e a partir desse dia, eles passavam a vida a se azarar um ao outro, até ao 4º ano deles em Hogwarts, e a meio do 5º ano James começou a chamar Lily pra sair com ele. A partir daì quase todos os dias acontecia a mesma coisa...  
Flash Back  
-Bom dia, minha ruivinha! Como vc esta hj?  
-Bom dia só se for pra si, Potter! Primeiro, eu não sou SUA, muito menos vc tem intimidade pra m chama d ruivinha; Segundo... eu estava melhor antes de vc apa...—mas Lily não conseguiu acabar a frase pois James beijara-a.PAFH!Lily deram um tapa nele.  
-POTTER!!! VC ME PAGA!!! EU TE ODEIO!!!  
-Também te amo, Lily...—James disse, dando-lhe um selinho e fugindo a correr pelo buraco do retrato.  
-AH POTTER!!! SE VC VOLTA A FAZER ISSO NUNCA MAIS VOLTA A VER A LUZ DO DIA!!!—disse Lily ainda mais furiosa, mas todos os dias James a beijava, todos os dias Lily dizia a mesma coisa (tanto que Sirius até já fazia coro com ela ás vezes, quando estava de bom humor) mas porém James continuava 'a ver a luz do dia'.

James adorava fazer isso mas tinha feito isso com menos frequência na última semana de aulas do ano passado pois não queria que Lily o odiasse para o resto das férias...

N/A- Es pero que tenham gostado do primeiro...Comentem pliz!!!  
Bjus


	3. A descoberta de Lily

**_2--»A descoberta de Lily_**

****

* * *

****

Lily estava deitada em sua cama a pensar naqueles anos que tinha passado em Hogwarts… Pensou no que mais tinha gostado… Tinha feito montes de amigos, tinha aprendido montes de coisas novas… Pensou no que menos tinha gostado… Ficado longe dos seus pais, …, …, ela parou, ela se tinha lembrado de uma coisa má para juntar á lista, mas não tinha a certeza se ela era propriamente má… ela tinha conhecido James Potter. Ela odiava aquele garoto, ou pelo menos assim o pensava. Ela já tinha feito uma promessa pra si mesma que nesse último ano ela não se iria preocupar com o que aquele 'imbecil' pensava

Ela desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço, quando chegou á cozinha, sua mãe e sua irmã já lá estavam, sua mãe preparava o pequeno-almoço e sua irmã estava com cara de quem estava 'preparar alguma', mas Lily não se importou, ela já estava habituada a que a irmã fizesse esse tipo de coisas.

Depois do pequeno-almoço Lily estava indo para seu quarto, para se acabar de arranjar, quando sua irmã se pôs no seu caminho.

-O que vc quer?—perguntou irritada Lily, que estava absorvida em seus pensamentos.

-Quer que vc me diga quem é o 'James Potter'—disse Petúnia com voz de vingança e dizendo o nome de James de uma maneira enfadonha

Lily ficou muito nervosa, como é que ela sabia? Será que eles se conhecia,? Será que o Potter tinha tido a ideia de ir a sua casa e ela não ter dado por nada? Ela estava muito preocupada mas disse

-E o que vc tm a ver cm isso?

-Eu? Tudo! É ele q ñ m tm deixado dormir!

-Quê?—disse Lily agora AINDA mais preocupada – Vc so pode tar gozando cmg, neh? Sai da frente!

-Não estou gozando não! Vc passa as noites a chamar por ele! Já não consigo dormir a ouvir vc a gritar por ele!!!

Mal Petúnia acabou de dizer isto virou as costa e foi-se embora, enquanto Lily ficou ali parada, demasiado 'chocada' para fazer vc o q vc.

Quando se 'consegiu' mexer foi acabar de arrumar suas coisas e foi para a King´s Cross Station. Ela não falou mais nada pra sua irmã, mas pode perceber que ela tinha uma expressão triunfante o que ainda a irritou mais.

* * *

_**N/A**- Gente… por favor comentem! Digam m s estão a gostar ou se devia fazer alguma coisa melhor… eu ñ levo a mal criticas… sou peace & love! xD Agora faz beicinho façam a autora feliz e comentem por favor!!!!Bjinhs_


	4. O reencontro

**_3--»O reencontro_**

* * *

James e Sirius saíram de casa, para variar, atrasados…

-Sirius! Por sua culpa vamos chegar atrasados!

-Por MINHA culpa?

-Sim! Não fui eu que fiquei a dormir durante este tempo todo!

-Ah sim… Mas vc podia-me ter acordado em vez de ficar pensando na Evans, neh?

-E quem lhe disse que eu estava pensando na Evans? Eu já desisti dela, para sua informação! — mentiu James—estava a pensar…—ele suspirou—nestes últimos anos em Hogwarts…

-Humm… Acredito… – disse Sirius pouco convencido.

Na estação de King's Cross…

-Lily! LILY!

-Sarah! Que bom voltar a vê-la!

Sarah cumprimentou os pais de Lily, mas quando ia cumprimentar a irmã dela foi ignorada. Elas dirigiram-se para a plataforma 9 e ¾, entraram no expresso que as ia levar a Hogwarts e lá encontraram a sua amiga Martah…

-Oi Martah! Como foram suas férias? Quero saber tudo! — e as três amigas começaram a falar animadamente das suas férias, até que se ouve um estrondo… Lily levantou-se e abriu a porta do compartimento onde elas estavam para ver o que se passava e deu com o Snape literalmente 'esmagado' contra a porta, nem foi preciso pensar muito para saber quem tinha feito aquilo… Olhou para a frente e lá estava o Black e mais atrás James a rir-se ás gargalhadas.

-POTTER!!! QUE VEM A SER ISTO? VC ENDOIDECEU? NÃO!! ESQUEÇA… VC JÁ É DOIDO!!! — disse Lily um 'pouco' irritada, enquanto Sirius murmurou para James 'Já começou a treinar as cordas vocais…ainda nem o ano começou…'

-Ai é Lily? É que nem se quer fui eu que azarei o Ranhoso, por isso…

-EVANS, POTTER!!!! EVANS!!!! — James começou a pensar como ficava bem Lily Evans POTTER… – e se não foi vc quem foi?

-O Sirius, claro! — Disse ele indignado

-É tudo a mesma coisa! — Disse Lily fechando a porta do compartimento e batendo com ela na cabeça do Snape que se estava a tentar levantar

-Como é que me fui apaixonar por esta coisa?! — Pensou James para si próprio e entrou num compartimento que estava ocupado por Remus Lupin.

-- Oi Moony! Como foram suas férias? Conheceu alguma garota?—perguntou James em tom de brincadeira, e os três começaram a falar, até que Remus teve que sair para ir patrulhar os corredores, pois era monitor juntamente com Lily.

Quando Remus voltou não vinha sozinho, vinha junto com Lily…

-Potter… Posso falar com vc?

-Comigo? Tem a certeza que não se enganou, e não queria dizer outra pessoa qualquer?

-Não! É mesmo consigo… A menos que exista aqui mais algum James Potter?—disse Lily com um tom de ironia na voz

James levantou-se e foi ter com ela, fechou a porta do compartimento…

-Então o que vc queria falar comigo?

-James…eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer…

* * *

_**N/A**- Espero que tenham gostado! Eu pessoalmente gostei da ultima parte.. (vou vos deixar a morrer de curiosidade… xPP)_


End file.
